Coloring Black and White
by turtlelova
Summary: Skye's lived peacefully in Saboady Archipelago with her sister Kayla for eighteen years. Constantly worried about both their safety, Skye's life changes drastically after meeting a certain Supernova. Not only does she find love and comfort in the pirate, Skye also discovers her sister's true colors.
1. Sisters

"Why would you give that all up? To suffer a similar fate like mom?" she snarled.

"No, you know that's not what I want!" Skye cried.

"Then what do you want? You're falling in love with someone who could throw you away like trash! Trust me, as a sister, I would only want the best for you. He'd throw away someone as weak as you without hesitation. He's a pirate for god's sake! Use your _head, _Skye."

"I love him Kayla. And I'll love him to my dying breath. You don't know what it's like, to love someone so much, to a point of insanity. I thought he was evil, I thought I despised him, but he opened up my eyes Kayla! To a world I would have never known about. It's like I'm seeing everything in color now when all it used to be was black and white."

"You would have never met him if it wasn't for me," obvious jealousy seething in her voice. "I think the only reason you really like him is because he's the only one who's ever bothered to pay attention to you instead of me. It's true, and you know it! After all, we both know that Mom always loved-"

"Why do you always like to twist things up so much?" Skye screamed, her hands clenching into fists. "That's just like you, making everything sound so much worse than what it is!"

Kayla came up close to her, so close she could feel her sister's breath near her reddening cheeks, see her light blue eyes glare and squint. "Me? Twist things up? But Skye, that's what_ everyone _thinks. All I'm doing," she paused and smirked, "is stating the truth."

* * *

When you're eighteen years old and the most dangerous place you've ever been to is the small hidden forest outside of your house, that's enough to make anyone crazy. And Skye was no exception.

"Kayla," you sighed, "make me a sandwich."

"Hey listen here, _sister, _as much as I love you, I am _not_ your slave, got that? If you're that bored, just go explore the groves outside this one. There's like 78 other ones… just stop pestering me."

Sometimes, to Skye, Kayla always seemed like the older and more mature sister, even if she was one whole year younger than her. In fact, everyone they (accidently) met thought so too (they weren't suppose to contact other people, in case they were slave traders). They just never had the guts to say it out loud. But she knew.

The sophisticated attitude and confident smile were all things Skye severely lacked. True, Skye wasn't obnoxious, and she was confident (but never as confident as Kayla) most of the time, but she always felt inferior when it came to being compared with her sister. She hated that, feeling so weak and useless. But it wasn't Kayla's fault. It was her own.

Oh yeah, and how could she forget about Kayla's beautiful long flowing blonde hair, killer body, baby blue eyes, and luscious lips that tended to flirt with _every _guy she met? She was perfect. And perfect was something Skye was far from.

"But you _know _that the other groves are forbidden! Mom didn't let us explore them, remember? Wait, Kayla, don't tell me you've been exploring them by yourself! If slave traders found out where we lived, we'd be sold into slavery! Mom would _kill _you. No wait, she'd probably kill me first!"

They lived in an isolated area in grove 18. Even though it was a lawless area, there home was hidden in layers of bushes, vines, and other unidentiable plants that all hid them from prying eyes.

"Of course I've been outside grove 18. I'd probably die of boredom like you if I didn't. You know, they're not as bad as Mom made them seem. In fact, I think the other groves are better than the dump we live in right now."

"KAYLA NIGHTGALE, IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT WE'RE LIVING HERE, IT'LL ALL BE YOUR FAULT. ALL OF MOM'S EFFORTS TO PROTECT US WILL BE WASTED!" Skye yelled before calming down. "You know we can't let anyone find out that there are two teenage girls living alone in the lawless zone. If people find out, they'll definitely take advantage of us. DUMBASS!"

"Listen, Skye, we're not totally weak. We can fend for ourselves," she stated with confidence. She then added with an after thought, "Well at least I know I can. Don't know much about you though-"

As much as that stung Skye, she ignored it.

"But Mom specifically said-"

"And when has Mom's choices ever been right? She's _dead_, Skye, _dead. _ She's been dead for more than twelve years. Stop bringing her up. You're giving me a headache."

That's how conversations always ended when their mom was brought up.

Although they never knew for sure whether or not she was dead, they just assumed so. Skye was eight when her mother left her and her sister alone in Saboady Archipelago to fend for themselves. Although Skye never held a grudge, Kayla did. She hated her mom for leaving them when she should've stayed. For betraying their dead dad and going off with some unknown pirate. For not even telling them she was leaving until a few hours before.

"Okay, okay, well I'm off to go hunting in the forest." Skye said, dropping the topic.

"What, that damp old place? Listen, the only thing's you can get from that forest are squirrels and rabbits. Heck, I think even those left. We can't just keep feeding off of rodent meat and the berries you manage to find, _we'll starve._"

"Oh boohoo, at least I manage to bring food to the table!" Skye growled, annoyed with her sister's attitude.

"Well," Kayla said with innocence. "Don't get mad, okay Skye? I just didn't want you to do all the work, because I know you would keep reminding me of how noble and sacrificial you are for bringing food to the table."

That jerk. Was she really like that…?

"Kayla just be quiet. I don't even want to know."

"But Skye," she whined, "I got food! Good food to, not the crap you bring home, no offense. See, look?"

Kayla took out a big brown bag that Skye suprisingly did not notice from under the table, displaying cookies, bread, non-rodenish meat, spices, exotic fruits, and other delicious smelling things Skye could not name that made her mouth water.

"See, I knew you would like it too!" she grinned proudly.

"It does look nice…." Skye greedily said.

"Hah! See? Just let me get the food from now on."

"Wait….speaking of getting food. Kayla, how did you get this food?" Skye suspiciously asked. "You didn't steal, did you?" Sweat began covering her forehead, her worries increasing.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I didn't steal."

Skye's tension lessened a bit.

"Then tell me how you got the money to buy so much food!"

"I got a _job, _Skye," Kayla sighed, as if speaking to a child of five. "How else would I get money without stealing?"

"A JOB? Where? Oh my gosh, is that why you were gone all last night? Mom, if you're out there somewhere, I'm sorry Kayla turned out like this. Please forgive me."

"At a bar, okay!" Kayla seethed, suddenly becoming angry. "Stop overreacting! At least I'm trying to support us, and at least I'm not risking our health like you do whenever you bring home those half-smashed berries! They could be poisoned as far as you know...and stop bringing up Mom! She's got nothing to do with this! She could care less about how I turned out to be…"

"You're right," you said, feeling horrible for the way you reacted and bringing up a topic you knew your sister hated. "Maybe getting a job isn't so bad. We do need the money."

Kayla brightened up after hearing this.

"You know Skye, my next shift starts in one hour. You can come with me! You've never even been outside of grove 18. We could work together, and it'd be a great experience."

"I don't know Kayla. It's getting dark outside, and what if I don't like it?"

"You're right, it is getting dark, more the reason for you to come! After all, I do need my big sister to protect me…"

That sneak.

"…and if you don't like it just quit!"

"I guess so," Skye said, finally giving in.

"Okay, well it's decided then! Go change, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes. It takes 40 minutes to get there. _Way_ too long if you ask me. I can't wait! But it _is _a tough job you know. Don't know if someone like you can handle it."

Kayla was teasing, but it hurt Skye in the way only Kayla knew how.

_How fucking hard could being a waiter or bartender or whatever she said she was doing be hard?_ Sometimes Kayla really got on her nerves.

But the moment she arrived, Skye knew that Kayla was not exaggerating. _Why did I let Kayla drag me into this?_

* * *

HI GUYS THAT WAS MY FIRST FANFICTION XD

I HOPE IT WAS OKAY AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHO THE PAIRING IS YET. IT'S EITHER GOING TO BE LAW OR KID, BUT I WAS THINKING OF DOING KID JUST BECAUSE HE ISN'T AS MUCH WRITTEN ABOUT (AND HE'S HOT).


	2. Taken

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me, and I need to know whether or not I should continue with the story. Well other than that, let's keep going on with the story :D**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, BECAUSE IF I DID, SOME CHARACTERS WOULDN'T BE DEAD.**

* * *

Walking into the bar, Skye was stunned. The emotion of anger, however, was slightly stronger than her surprise.

"What the hell Kayla! There are so many pirates here, rogues, and oh my gosh, are those slave traders? What were you thinking! You could get caught, or worse die! Oh wait a second, since I got dragged into this too, I guess I could just die with you! You know something Kayla, I sometimes-"

"What did you _think_ a bar was?" Kayla bristled, interrupting her sister. "A nursery for preschoolers? Of course there's going to be pirates. C'mon, hurry up, we've got to get to the back door. People are starting to stare."

Kayla looked around, frightened at the amused looks and (mainly) daggers people were giving her. She almost fainted, allowing her sister to drag her to the back door.

"Oi! Kayla! That you?" said an unknown voice.

A gruffly middle-aged man poked his head out of the box he was digging through.

"Hey there Claude! Look who I brought with me. It's sis. You know Skye, after I told Claude about you, he was _dying _to meet you."

"How are you doing Skye? Your sister's told me so much about you, feel like I already know you pretty well myself," chucked Claude.

"Hello, sir," Skye said stiffly. Turning to her sister and whispering to Kayla so Clause couldn't hear as he dug through another box, she hissed, "You're telling people about me? Please Kayla, I thought I told you not to share information about family _or _yourself to strangers! When will you listen to me?"

"It was just a slip of the mouth. You really need to calm down," Kayla hissed back.

"You two say something?" Claude asked.

"Nothing at all," they both replied.

* * *

_Why the hell do I get the job as a waitress, Kayla's the more sociable one, she should be the one charming all the pirates and bringing their drinks, _Skye inwardly grown to herself at the unfairness of the matter. _Ah well, got to make the most of it. _She sighed, putting on her bravest and most charming face.

"Hello, what would you like?" Skye asked a group of small time pirates, shown clearly by their lack of radiating threat. And the fact that she hadn't seen any of there wanted posters before.

"Heyy sweetheart," said the captain, clearly drunk, "Why don't you just bring more of that stuff here," he said, swaying. He pointed to the almost empty mug on the table.

"Sure thing," said Skye, giving them a small smile before sulking back to the bartender.

"Hey _bartender_," Skye grumbled, "More beer please."

"Stop _whining_ Skye, that's seriously all you know how to do. If you hate it so much, then _fine_, I'll take over as waitress and you can be bartender," Kayla said, clearly exasperated. "Sometimes I wonder who's the older sister around here."

_If only you knew. I wonder the same thing everyday too._

* * *

"I am so tired….I don't think I can do this for another day…." Skye breathed heavily.

"I know, bringing drinks to a bunch of pirates isn't exactly an easy job. But we got _amazing _pay. Listen Skye, I think before we go back, we should go shopping! It's pretty convenient too, since the bar just so happened to be in Grove 40, there should be plenty of places to shop, and I bet there's a lot of great..."

Kayla went on, oblivious to her sister's gradually paling face and heavy breathing.

"Yeah sure," Skye said, attempting to avoid another argument. "But first let me go to the washroom."

"Be quick Skye, you _always _take such a long time. Remember that one time when we were little…."

Skye quickly left, not wanting to hear her sister's criticism any longer than she had to. Finding the washroom with some difficulty due to her oh-so-annoying increasing headache, she bent down a little and splashed cool water onto her face.

_This feels nice, _Skye thought, relieving some of her discomfort.

She then looked up at the mirror, never surprised at what she saw.

_Plain face, same medium length boring brown hair, same _everything_. But I guess I'm used to it now. After all, I'm not the perfect one. Kayla is._

The only thing that Skye truly liked about herself was her eyes. Emerald green tinted with specks of gold. Just like her mother's. But this was something Skye liked to keep herself, relishing at this one victory. Victory for what, she didn't know. She just liked to think that there was something special about her, something she was _better _at than her sister. Even if it was something as petty as having a prettier eye color.

But there was something Skye was better at. And that was fighting. Even though her sister always denied it, years of hunting in the woods left her toned and fit, fast and light on her feet. She learned to walk so silently that none of the animals could hear her, until BAM!- they were dead. She was a huntress. She was swift, and although Skye was jealous of her sister being naturally talented at hunting (she shot a squirrel right through the eye on her first try, while it took Skye weeks to perfect), Skye definitely worked twice, no three times as hard as her sister. After Kayla proved her point of being naturally talented, Kayla only got bored of hunting after a while.

Skye hastily wiped her face, forgetting for a moment that Kayla was waiting for her.

_Even if Kayla's a pain in the ass sometimes- wait no, most of the times- I'll protect her with my life. She's all I got left, and even if I don't know if she knows this, I love her more than anything else in the world. I would die for her. _

* * *

"What took you so long," Kayla whined as they walked out of the bar after saying bye to Claude.

"Never mind about that. Where do you want to go first?"

"Definitely to buy new clothes. But no pink things. Wouldn't really match my blue eyes. I can't keep letting people see me in this junk. People will start to think I'm a beggar!"

"What's so wrong about it? I thought you liked it?" Skye said, stung by her sister's harsh words.

"I only said that not to hurt your feelings. I know you worked hard on it, but Skye, nobody _wears _this. We won't fit in. Oh hey, that looks like a pretty nice store. Look at those clothes, it's so adorable!" Kayla squealed, pointing at a rack of dresses.

"They are nice," Skye said, fingering the soft fabric of a light pink dress.

_It's so pretty and soft. It'd definitely go with my eyes. But pink's definitely not my color. It's more Kayla._

Seeing Skye admiring the pink dress, Kayla took the same one from the rank, pretending not to notice her sister's surprised look.

"Oh this one's gorgeous, I think I'll go try it on."

_But I thought you didn't like pink, _Skye thought, not bothering to say it aloud. _Knowing Kayla, she'd probably come up with an excuse for it anyways. _Skye could feel her headache coming back.

In the end, Skye chose a peach colored dress. Although it wasn't as pretty as the pink one, it was beautiful nonetheless. Skye only made sure to pay for the dress when Kayla was changing, in case she decided to take the peach dress for herself too.

* * *

It was getting dark, and the two girls hurried off towards the direction of the bar, both carrying bags and bags of items.

"I don't feel to good," Skye groaned, clutching her head.

"The closest place is the bar, I think we should go there for now and rest up. Claude would definitely let us, and he has a small back room with a bed," Kayla said, worried about her sister.

"That's too much trouble...but maybe that's a good idea," Skye moaned, suddenly feeling nauseous. "Just, wake me up when it's morning, okay? I think the reason I feel so bad is because I haven't slept since the day before yesterday, since we had to go work at the bar yesterday night. "

"You need to be stronger like me. Too weak, Skye…" Kayla teased.

Skye didn't hear the rest. She blacked out before, grateful not to hear Kayla's words that stung so much. She could only hear distant voices as Claude carried her off into the backroom.

_Good. At least now I know Kayla has a heart somewhere in there that cares for me._

* * *

Skye woke, suddenly and in a daze from trying to bolt up in her bed to fast. But after a few seconds she noticed it was rather dark. Too dark and a little too loud. Heck, where the hell was her bed? Then cold realization struck her as she realized where she was.

_Oh shit, I'm in a burlap bag. Are these slave traders…?_

She winced as the person carrying her felt no need to handle her gently. Her next thought, however made her blood run cold.

_Where's Kayla?_

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _****SO GUYS what do you think? :D I'm still getting used to posting stories since this is my first one. I'll take a poll to see which guy should be in a relationship with Skye (either Kidd or Law) so review and let me know. THANKS GUYS AND lol I think the only reason I'm posting so frequently is because it's Spring Break. YAY!**


	3. Human Auction

**Okay guys this is making me sad about 70ish views but only 2 reviews (from the same person, not that I mind :) ). I don't know if this story just sucks or my expectations are too high :( Reviews, in my opinion, give authors the motivation to write. SO PLEASE.**

**REVIEW:**

**Thank you Guest.124 for kindly taking the time to review! You're right on most parts, but there's just one thing you're a litttlleeee off on. Read on to find out what ;)**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY :)**

* * *

Skye was absolutely frightened. Terrified. Oh and fucking tired too. Her stomach twisted in knots as she kept blaming herself for allowing herself to get into this situation.

_Kayla where are you right now? I hope you didn't get caught too. I'm so stupid, getting sick, allowing Kayla to talk me into something so stupid! It was probably Claude…he was the one who probably sold us off. _Kayla put her head to her knees, hard as it was to do in a bag, and forced herself to calm down and not cry.

_Mom, if you were in this situation, what would you do? _

Suddenly, Skye heard a muffled scream that sounded just like Kayla's voice. But it wasn't her I'm-terrified-please-let-me-go voice, or her I'm-really-nervous voice. No, surprisingly, it was her I'm-so-mad-right-now-I –wouldn't-mind-killing-you voice.

"LET ME FUCKING GO YOU BASTARDS. I HAVE FAMILY AND FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES YOU KNOW. IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS THEY WOULD-"

Skye heard a loud smack and Kayla squeal out in pain.

"Listen, _girlie_, we know all about you and your sister, don't even try to lie. We know that you two live alone, so just shut up and be a good girl," the man snarled.

"Wait, you know about us?" came Kayla's now terrified voice, something Skye rarely ever heard.

"Hmph, you really should be more careful, it was almost too easy. Following you around as you went to grove 40 everyday. You really should be more careful girl, living in the lawless zone. You attract too much attention."

_That fucking idiot! After all the things I warned her about, she just wouldn't listen! So it wasn't really my fault, it was Kayla's! If she was more careful, like I was, we wouldn't be in this mess!_

"But it's a good thing we ambushed you and the pathetic bartender-Claude was it? -at the bar. Who knew you had a _sister _too. We'll fetch a much better price for two people."

Although Skye couldn't see, she knew he was grinning. That sick bastard.

_So it wasn't Claude, _Skye thought. _I wonder if he's all right. _She was relieved, even though she wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he hadn't betrayed their trust, but she couldn't be sure. _Well, I'm kind of glad they ambushed me with Kayla. Safety in numbers, right?_

But Skye couldn't be more wrong. Safety in numbers is usually a good thing, but if Kayla was that companion, she had better watch out.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, what with Kayla's occasional whimpering and the loud voices of the men, they finally arrived at the destination. The abrupt stop forced Skye into an uncomfortable position. Not that she wasn't uncomfortable already. But who was she to complain?

"Get out," a harsh voice said to her as Skye scrambled to move out of the bag. It was difficult for her; her legs were cramped, and she squinted through her tired eyelids as she tried to adjust to the sudden change in light.

Skye got up, ignoring the dizziness from standing up so fast, and quickly darted her eyes around, observing her surroundings: Her sister, pride crushed as she kneeled on the ground, her pink dress dirty; the two slave traders, glaring at her sister, rushed for her to hurry up. Skye turned her head slowly to the right, the sun blinding her, but she forced herself to look. What she saw almost made her puke: It was the Human Auction House. Of all the slave places they had to get send off too, it had to be this one. This one, as Skye knew, was the one the Celestial Dragons went to. Really, life was just too unfair.

The two men ushered them in through the back door and walked (or pushed, shall I say) them down into a small room.

"Oh, it's the Devon brothers! You guys haven't come in a long time. Going to finally make your contribution now?" the voice came from a man wearing the most ridiculous suit. A pink clown outfit and a black triangular hat

_Maybe it's a new fashion, _Skye darkly joked to herself.

"Is it too late to make an entry?"

"No, but I have to warn you, today's big draw is a mermaid! You might not get much unless it's really special. Don't get your hopes up too high. But this blonde one over here shall sell nicely, she's very well proportioned," the clown man stated, pointing at Kayla. Then he gave Skye a judgmental look. "But don't get to mad if this one over here doesn't sell as well."

"Just make sure to get a decent price for them."  
"Of course, of course, with Disco-sama directing, it should be easy. Guards, bring those two to their cells, and make sure you get the right collar size for them. Wouldn't want them escaping, now would we," he said gleefully, leering down at the two girls as he used his hand to forcefully tilt Skye's chin to up.

Skye, scared and humiliated, did something she knew she would regret. She spit on Mr. Clown-Man's face.

"Stupid bitch!" he screamed. Letting her chin go, he slapped Skye across the face and she fell on the floor. "Get that useless thing out of my sight."

Skye bit back tears as the guards roughly pulled her up and led Kayla and her to the cells.

_Strangely, I don't regret doing that. But that slap is definitely going to leave a mark._

"Why the hell did you spit on his face," Kayla whispered, softly so the guards leading them couldn't hear, but hissing loud enough so Skye could, "your stupid action could have gotten us both punished, or worse, killed!"

"You think they would kill two precious _slaves _that could earn them money? Get this into your head Kayla. We're. Going. To. Be. Slaves. That means we could get sold to anybody, perverted men, or worse, the Celestial Dragons. You think dying is bad? You think getting hurt a little is worse than being a slave for someone the rest of your life? Because Kayla, it's not. It's just not worth it. Because once those collars get chained around our necks, there's no escaping. Not now, and not ever."

Kayla looked at her sister with surprise. Never has her sister ever looked so panicked or disheveled, or talked to her with so much….loathing. She didn't know how to describe her sister's new emotion. Skye's eyes looked vacant, and the normal specks of gold had disappeared from the splash of green. Her peach dress was ripped slightly in some places, not noticeable, but able to be seen with close inspection. Bruises were forming on her shoulders from being tossed around in the bag, and her cheek was becoming swollen from the smack she was given just a few moments ago.

"I _know _Skye, but they'd probably sell us together. So you and me, we could have a chance of escaping together! We could find someplace new, maybe someplace different, find a small fishing boat and settle on another island. Or we could try to find Mom or something like that. We could even become pirates!" Kayla laughed pitifully at the last part, as if she would ever want to become a pirate.

Skye, noting her sister's attempt in cheering her up, only looked away in disdain.

"Kayla, you always come up with the strangest ideas," Skye whispered, the tips of her mouth turning up in a slight smile.

"I know, I do have crazy ways of thinking."

"Be quiet!" The sharp voice of the two guards silenced the girls, their conversation ending just as pathetically as how it started.

* * *

The two long hours were unbearable, as Skye sat silently with her sister in a corner of the cell, hearing the echoes of people's footsteps as the audience slowly filled the building. Skye was rather sensitive around the neck, and the neck-chain was definitely _not _helping. She was hot, itchy, and unable to do anything about it.

"I hate this," Kayla said. Her usually large ego had been deflated 10x in the past two hours. "I want to go home."

"Kayla," Skye sighed. "What do you want me to do about it? I want to go home too, but…we just can't. We just can't."

"I know," Kayla said, snuggling up to her sister, just like she used to do when she was 7 and adorable. When their mom hadn't left. "But you can't stop a girl from dreaming, right?" Kayla asked, lightly laughing at her own joke.

"Nobody can stop you," Skye giggled, poking her sister's nose. She had forgotten how sweet Kayla used to be, how cute and innocent and young. Kayla's heart changed when their mom left, her heart twisted into knots that Skye tried to untangle. But the more she tried, the more tangled they got, until Kayla was so far and unreachable that the only thing she could do was give up. But sparks of Kayla's old self were showing, and Skye knew that this was a special moment. A moment of sisterly bond she would remember forever. How long it would last, she didn't know, but as she felt the weight of Kayla's head on her shoulders, Skye knew that something this good would never last that long for her.

Fate is cruel to some people, and forgiving to others. And Skye knew that with how things turned out for her so far, the cruelty would only get much worse.

_Bring it on_, Skye challenged, letting her head rest gently on Kayla's soft tousle of golden brown.

_Bring. It. On._

* * *

**Okay so I think this chapter is longer than the other, I don't really know. SO THE SUSPENSE. Probably in the next chapter we're finally going to see some interaction between Kidd(or Law). :DDD Can't wait! Don't forget to review, and until next time...**

**XOXO**

**so not telling you my name :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months! :O I have just been really busy with school, but since it's summer, let's get this party started! :D**

**xxvolumezeroxx: sorry about the late update :O and thanks for reviewing :D**

**guest.124: yeah you're right! hehe well hope you enjoy this chapter**

_I wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Just the two of us, sitting here, sharing no words yet giving each other so much comfort. Here in this wonderful prison cell. Nothing like the shrill sounds of crying women and men going insane to keep the spirit going. Yeah, that'd be great. _The corners of Skye's mouth twisted into a wisp of a smile. _Who knew I had such a twisted sense of humor._

* * *

"Good day everyone! Welcome you to this month's human auction. This time, we've got quite an excellent selection of slaves for you. You are all lucky! We've got a spectacular deluxe item for later in the show! The only thing I wish for is that everyone leaves with the slave of their choice."

The roaring crowd was deafening, making Skye sick to the bottom of her stomach. Kayla whimpered, her head now pressed against her knees as she curdled into a feeble position. Not that suprising, considering how they just watched a mermaid get tossed around as everyone looked away. The only thing they were able to do was pray for their own life and express their sympathy, shooting sympathetic glances towards the teary-eyed mermaid and sigh in inner-relief to know that at least they weren't so unlucky as to be the main auction item."

Listen, Kayla, we're going to get out of this," Skye whispered, staring intently at her sister. "But I need you, Kayla Nightgale, to _listen. _Listen and follow what I'm about to tell you."

"I-I will, but it's hopeless for us," Kayla whispered, shaking in fear as she gazed at the floor, not really looking at anything in particular. "Look at these chains, they're so tight, and suffocating, cold and thick and irritating," Kayla cried, her voice hoarse from not being able to talk to loud. She was becoming hysterical, but Skye, pretending not to notice, continued on.

"If we get bought by the Celestial Dragons, we'll give up," Skye announced.

Kayla looked up, shocked at how easily her sister would give up. Was this Skye's brilliant plain of cheering her up? Because it definitely wasn't working.

"I thought when you told me to _listen, _that you actually-"

"Kayla. Listen," Skye said fiercely, a new fire lighting in her eyes. "If it's the Celestial Dragons, we won't do anything, since we don't have a chance against them. But if it's anything beside that, Kayla, we'll run. Like you said before, they'll probably sell us together, so we'll help each other escape! You and me, we can do this."

"What if it's pirates?"

"Well, if they're pirates, I think we can take them on. I doubt any big shots would want to buy some lousy no good slaves anyways," Skye stated, her confidence growing.

"But they could," Kayla stated negatively, knowing her sister's "brilliant" plan was bound to fail. "When I first worked at the bar a few days ago, I heard that there are 11 rookie pirates with bounties over 100 million landed here in Saboady Archipelago right now. And you know what people call them? The eleven supernovas. "  
"Eleven?!" Skye almost choked. Almost. There wasn't really anything to choke on. Her throat was too dry.

"But that's okay," Skye said, composing her posture immediately. "They're known as the Eleven Supernovas for a reason. They wouldn't waste their money on two _girls _who only know the most basic forms of fighting."

They both looked away in unison, ending the conversation, and as the moments past, Skye's newfound courage slowly began to shrivel away.

_Kayla has a jerky way of putting things, but she usually is right about a lot off stuff. _Skye looked straightforward, her face betraying no emotion as she watched more slaves get taken onto stage.

_But I'll be strong, strong enough to protect us both. But if push comes to shove, I'll gladly give my life up for Kayla. She's my sister after all, and I _will_ take care of her even if I die._

The people around Kayla and Skye slowly began to shuffle out one by one. Skye went through her pathetic excuse of a plan one more time, just to keep herself sane after hearing the sound of the amused and cheering crowd over and over again. She looked around, observing the people left: a mermaid and a shivering captain who looked like he was about to pass out any moment sat to the right of her. Her sister, a giant, and an old geezer were situated on the left of her. What a cozy little scene this was.

"Bring out numbers 15 and 16!" A voice called out, opening the cage and leading sadly you, your sister, and the shivering pirate captain away.

Skye's palms were sweating and she kept her gaze forward as the two clown like figures lead her and Kayla down the long narrow hallway. She felt like crying; yet, something inside her burned, and adrenaline took over her. She took a deep breath and kept her gaze steady, assessing the situation and her plan once more. She took steady steps toward the stage, making sure each foot alternated: _1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2. _She sneaked a glance at her sister, and surprisingly, here face betrayed no emotion. In fact, she could of sworn she saw a glimpse of a smile curling up her face, as if to say "Bring it on." If Kayla was, Skye would never know, because soon the burning stage lights were on them as they walked onto the stage.

_But it must have been a figment of my imagination. Kayla was just crying a moment ago._

Skye looked up from her feet, her eyes adjusting to the new bright lights. She did a little double take at the hundreds of people sitting in the audience, millions of hungry eyes trained on her and Kayla. Eyes that viewed her as inhuman, a mere toy to play with when bored. Every single person watching made her sick to the stomach, and she felt nauseous just thinking about being a slave. But Skye never looked anywhere else but straight into the audience, her eyes showing no fear but her heart beating at an abnormal pace.

"Our next entry is number 15! This is sure to be a knockout! There is not one, but two young girls who are not only beautiful but can do household work as well! And if that doesn't suit you, why not put them in a fight for your enjoyment? These two girls are great fighters, and one of them may have a devil fruit ability as well." Disco smiled as the audience gasped at the news.

_A devil fruit? Great fighters? Where are they getting this? They were lying right to the buyer's faces! This wasn't how it was suppose to work out. We're supposed to play it low, let them think we're nothing but two weak defenseless girls with no abilities. Technically, that _was _what we were, two girls with only enough fighting skills to fend off simple pirates. When they questioned us about our abilities, we didn't tell them anything of importance…unless…_

Skye turned to Kayla, her eyes burning from anger from the mess Kayla might have gotten them into. Kayla didn't look back at her; but the smirk on her face confirmed everything Skye had said.

Kayla had told the slave traders she had a devil fruit power.

"If non of this suits you, why not make them sex slaves! Surely two girls to please you is better than non!" Disco said with a laugh as the audience nodded in agreement, a few snickers here and there.

Skye turned her head in disgust, wishing she was anywhere but here, standing on this stage, having to deal with a sister who wouldn't listen and the eager eyes that were trained on her; she felt trapped. Kayla simply sneered at the audience, as if daring them to buy her.

_Just plain old Kayla I guess, nothing really new._

"The starting bid is 900,000 berries, an excellent price for two girls and one devil fruit user!" Skye's eyes gazed over the crowd, her eyes not looking at anything particular as she bit her lips until she could taste her own blood; the taste of metal mixed with something salty, a disgusting flavor.

"930,000 berries!" A voice called out, belonging to a women sitting in the third row. Or was it fourth? Skye couldn't really tell.

"And we have 930,000 berries? Anyone else? Don't miss this chance!"

"940,000!"

"970,000!"

There was a pause.

"Nobody else?" Disco seemed a little desperate, having fetched such a low price on the girls when he could have sold them separately and gotten double the amount.

"1,00,000!" The owner of the voice came from a man old enough to be Skye's dad.

"1,200,00!" A voice sneered, and the auction house went quiet. The unnatural silence made both sisters stare at the owner of the voice. A obnoxiously dressed man with the reddest hair Skye had ever seen was leaning against the wall as he jeered at the crowd.

"That's Captain Kid of the Kid pirates!" Voices whispered all around her as Skye tried to remember what kind of pirate Kid was. She racked her brain for the mental picture of a bounty poster, unable to figure out who he was. She turned her head and saw the desperate look in her sister's eyes, no longer calm as the news of a pirate buying her sunk in. Then, Skye knew; the news articles regarding the Kid pirates, the destroyed towns, the red hair. He was one of the Eleven Supernovas; people who she thought would never buy her and Kayla.

"Entry Number 15 sold to Buyer 323 for 1,200,000 berries!"

As the two sisters were guided off the stage, Kid was watching intently at both of the girls. The one that was sneering at the audience now looked on the verge of tears. He hated weakness, but he was glad he was the cause of it. The other girl, slightly taller, look more surprised than scared. As she walked off the stage, he swore he saw the girl move her mouth in the words of "Screw it. We're fucked."

* * *

**Okay I tried making this longer but I'm pretty sure it's still the same length. Sigh. I'll try to update quicker and make up for the two months I was absent, but I have a ton on things planned in the summer. Well, other than that, I'll probably update every Sunday or something like that. THANKS FOR READING :DDD**


	5. Adventure Calls!

**This is about 1000 words longer than my normal length! :D so proud of myself...and i updated one day early! I've been really busy, I have so much summer school and homework that I usually end up coming home at 8 and just go straight to doing homework :P not the best summer, but got to make the summer before sophomore year count! (i'm too optimistic.) You don't know how much reviews and favorites/follows mean to me :') I've just been constantly checking during class, and it really helps lift up my spirit. So thanks for that! Enjoy this extra long/sort of repetitive chapter**

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

* * *

Skye felt like hitting her sister, but she couldn't; she would have to control her emotions, calm down and once again assess the situation. To sum it all up, they had been bought by one of the eleven supernovas. Actually, fix that; the supernova with the biggest bounty on his head and known for his cruelty. _Great. Just great. _

After being once again led into the cage, Skye turned to her sister and seethed at her, "Kayla, what was that! Why the hell would you tell them you had a devil fruit power? Because of you they think we're stronger than what we actually are. If you hadn't told them, one of the eleven supernovas might not have purchased us!"

"Oh please, stop blaming it on me!" Kayla hissed with equal if not more zest. "I told them because I had too. What did you want me to do, lie?"

"What do you mean lie?" Skye's eyes narrowed.

"I mean that I actually did eat a devil fruit! Don't think that all I do is lie, Skye. You make it seem as if I'm a horrible person. That's what you always do." Skye could clearly tell that Kayla was attempting to guide the conversation away from her eating a devil fruit.

"Kayla, what devil fruit? You don't have a devil fruit, remember?" Skye closed her eyes. Her head was pounding, and her sister wasn't making it any better.

"Well, let's just say some series of unfortunate events led me to eat a devil fruit. Truthfully, I didn't know it was a devil fruit until it was too late! I swear Skye! But in my opinion, it's not half bad, and it'll help protect me in trouble. Aren't you the one who always says that I should be more careful? So stop getting mad at me, now in case we're in trouble, I can protect myself!"

Skye felt nauseous, the little food that was left in her stomach about to be strewn on the floor in any second. Kayla was still trying to avoid explaining the situation. Well, if that was how she wanted to play it, she would just play right along. "You're right Kayla, sorry. I did tell you to be more careful, didn't I?" Skye said with a little too much sweetness and little too much force. Kayla began to get nervous at her sister's unexpected reaction. "So, would you like to kindly explain _what_ series of unfortunate events? Take your time, I won't rush you." Skye's eyes narrowed dangerously but her lips were curved into a forced smile. Kayla wasn't used to this kind of treatment from Skye. It was scary.

Kayla swallowed, and knew it was best not to further anger her sister. "Okay, well, I've actually had this devil fruit power for quite some time now, I just never told you or anything," Kayla began spilling out. "I- I was drunk Skye. And I don't know why, but I just wasn't careful that night…"

_Not that she ever was careful. Look at the mess she got us into, _Skye inwardly seethed.

"I was talking to these men and they were sort of hitting on me, it was a little disgusting truthfully. They were grinding me and oh my gosh, there was this one guy who-"

"Kayla just get on with it," Skye sighed, glad that they were at least getting somewhere.

"Okay so anyways, after those nasty men left-I was super drunk by the way- I see this random fruit on the table, and right then I knew those men had left it there. I don't know what made me do it Skye, but I just…ate it." Kayla seemed to be on the verge of tears. But Skye couldn't be sure if they were real or not. "It could have been poisonous and I could have _died, _or they could have come back for me and then murdered me, but I left right after I ate it. I felt sort of nauseous, and my throat felt like it was on fire. I felt so scared, and I didn't know what to do." Kayla seemed so lost, but having lived with her sister for so long, she knew it was an act. Maybe not all of it, but most of it. Still, she felt pity for her sister's now overflowing (maybe fake) tears. "But luckily I didn't ever see those men again." Kayla had said this last part a little too fast.

"Do you think the kidnappers were the same people who were hitting on you?" At this, Kayla froze a little, but quickly composed herself.

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure I would remember their faces, and I would have told you if they were. Listen, the kidnapping wasn't my fault. I keep trying to tell you that." Kayla's fake tears had already stopped just seconds after she started to cry, anger now replacing the delicate features of her face.

"So what's your devil fruit ability?" Skye asked gently, avoiding a fight.

"My devil fruit ability? Well truthfully, I don't know yet. The whole thing could just be some big joke some bastard decided to play on me. Nothing abnormal has really happened yet."

Skye wished a lot of things were jokes. She wished this whole slavery situation was a sick joke, but it was a real as could be. Kayla wasn't sure if she even had a devil fruit power, which made everything even more complex.

"I really wish we had gotten bought by anyone other than a pirate. I hate pirates," Kayla sighed, sulking. Of course she hated pirates. Mom left for a pirate.

After this quiet chat to themselves, the place was quiet except for the echoes from the cheering crowd. And before they knew it, the silence was abruptly shattered by an earthshaking crash. And then, there was complete chaos.

After a few minutes had gone by, they had recovered from the shock.

"What was that noise?" Kayla screamed, trying to be heard over the millions of other people running and screaming for their lives.

"I don't know, do you think I should go check it out?" Skye asked as she watched the old man and giant disappear into the chaos infected stage.

"Let's just stay here with the other slaves for now," Kayla said with determination, "Maybe we can escape with them together."

But something deep down inside Skye stirred. Escape? Here was her chance to go on a journey of a lifetime and look for adventure, something she had dreamed about when she was just a toddler listening to her mom's grand stories- even if she had to deal with a sadistic bloodthirsty man who could kill her without a second thought. This was a chance that Skye had waited all her life, to be on the high seas looking for real adventure and facing dangers, just like how her mother had (well at least what she thought her mother did). Why would she throw the chance away when it had come knocking on her door?

Skye was having mixed emotions. Here she was, telling her sister to be conspicuous and avoid danger at all costs; yet the more daring side of her that she had tried to bury was forcing itself to resurface.

"I-I don't think we should stay with the other slaves," Skye said, guilt-filled excitement slowly taking over her as she realized what she was about to say. "Let's go out to see what happened and maybe we can figure out a plan from there."

Kayla looked at her sister suspiciously. Skye wanting to do something dangerous? Where was the Skye she knew? The one who tried to avoid trouble even if it was unavoidable. "Don't you think it's safer if we stick with a group? And what about our chains? We can't stray too far or they'll explode."

Skye's pulse quickened. "I think it would be better if only we stuck together. In case they come looking for us, it'll be easier to escape if it was only the two of us. And our chains won't cause us too much trouble, as long as we walk carefully and don't jostle them too much it'll be fine."

Kayla wasn't convinced, but went with her sister's plan anyway to see how it would all play out in the end. They began walking towards the direction of the large auditorium, and Skye's breath quickened with each step. As they rounded the corner and was about to arrive at their destination, Skye almost crashed into Kayla.

"Wait," Kayla whispered. "I see a lot of people. They seem to be only talking, but they're all pirates, except for the old man and the giant. But, wait, their collars are off! Did they have the keys? How did they manage to take them off?"

_Perfect. I won't have to go looking for the Kid pirates. They're so close! All I have to do is somehow find a way to talk to the captain and convince them to take us in as they're crew and not as slaves. But these exploding chains are a problem. How did they manage to get them off…and that old man, he looks so familiar, like I've met him somewhere before…"_

Although Skye wasn't the prettiest, or the strongest, she was smart. While Kayla was equally smart, there was a difference between them: Kayla was smart in a more sneaky sly way; Skye was book smart. And years of staying coped up in one little area left her with a lot of time to think quietly to herself and read. She went through her mental library, trying to recall the face of the old man who was standing just a few feet away from her. She couldn't remember.

"Skye! What are we going to do now?" Worry laced her words.

"For now, let's stay here where we're hidden. We can see them but they can't see us." There was some truth in her words. Yes, the pirates couldn't see them, but she was pretty sure the supernovas standing before her could _sense _her. She didn't know for sure, but it was just expected of a 315,00,000 million bounty man.

They watched as the situation progressed on; not much happened, and she only managed to catch snippets of their conversations: straw hat, fearless, marines. She struggled to try to connect the words together, but couldn't.

_If only we could get a little closer._

Skye was just about to mention that to her sister when she saw a man in only a speedo crash into the side of the wall and onto the stage. The thing that caught her attention, however, wasn't his perverted way of dressing, but the thing that was dangling from his hand.

_The keys!_

Skye looked at Kayla, and they caught each other's gaze. Here was their chance to get rid of the pesky chains! Through all of this, neither Kayla nor Skye noticed the group of slaves that had formed a little huddle by the stage.

"Here's the keys! Free yourselves!" Perverted underwear man threw the keys to the crowd that took it with ecstatic grins on their faces. Skye, pulled her sisters arm, leading them to blend in with the crowd of now-free-slaves.

"I told you we should have stuck with the slaves!" Kayla hissed. Skye ignored her. Why get into a fight when they were so close to their freedom? Or maybe there was going to be no freedom for them at all. Who knew how the famous Captain Kid would react? After finally freeing themselves, they could once again feel their blood circulation coming back to them, and the two sisters rubbed their sore necks.

Skye, not wasting a moment of time, looked around, attempting to find the supernova that had bought them. Scanning the crowd, she noticed that he was missing. Naturally, she began to mentally freak. Continuing to scan the crowd, she concluded that three people were missing. Three _captains_, that was. Not knowing what to do, she simply decided that she would follow the man in the mask, which would probably lead her to the required supernova.

Outside, the continuous sounds of gunshots and yelling filled the air. Each of the pirate crews began to assemble outside to meet their captains, and the group of escaped slaves followed their path to freedom in a separate direction. Skye decided that she could no longer keep her sister in the dark, and began telling her plans to an aghast Kayla.

"What do you mean we're going to join a pirate crew?" Kayla was still in a state of shock, looking at her sister as if expecting her to say "Surprise! You know how I like to joke around. Funny, right?" But the fact was Skye _didn't _joke around, especially on serious matters like this one. But this was so unlike Skye. The scared, sanctuary loving sister Kayla knew was not the one standing before her. The Skye she knew would say, "Let's follow the group of slaves, safety in numbers right?" No, not in a million years would Kayla expect Skye to say something so…out of her personality. But if Skye was serious about this, Kayla was furious at her for even mentioning pirates, let alone joining an infamous crew.

"Even if you're serious about this, what makes you think I'll agree." Kayla looked her up and down, making Skye feel self-conscious about herself.

"I know you won't like this, and I know how you feel. Trust me, I do Kayla! And I know how mom-"

At this, Kayla burned holes through her sister.

"-um, yeah, and we can get through this together! Don't you always complain about how boring our lives are? And how we need more adventure? This is the perfect time! Let's take this opportunity to escape from our past and to start a new life somewhere else! Have no regrets and never look back at this dump of a place we'll leave behind." Skye smiled what she thought was an encouraging smile.

"You can't change who you are Skye," Kayla's words were unexpected and laced with venom, taking Skye off guard. "Just because you leave somewhere doesn't mean your past won't follow you to the depths of hell. We'll always have these memories in our life; you can't erase them simply because you want to." Her voice was cold, and the slightest smirk played on her lips.

_I…I didn't even mean it like that. Why is Kayla saying this?_

"But I suppose your brilliant plan could work. I assume you also have a plan for escaping afterwards?" Kayla had quickly composed herself.

_Escaping…what escaping? I didn't say anything about escaping the ship afterwards. If that was the point then we could just find their own boat and sail off. We don't have time for this, the pirates are going to leave before we even get to talk to them._

"Definitely. Of course I have it all figured out."

_What am I doing? Why am I lying? I never lie so openly to Kayla. What's happening to me? I don't like this new change…this new me…it makes me feel so empty. _

"Then let's go." Kayla pulled her sister towards the door and into the familiar blinding sunlight.

The pirates were long gone, but explosions could still be heard from around the island. Following the sounds of explosions and choosing a direction on a mere whim, the two sisters set off to their destination, not knowing whether or not they would actually find Eustass Kid. But only by pure luck did they manage to arrive at their destination and see two pirates crews fighting alongside each other, one of them the infamous highest bounty rookie. What would happen to them, Skye didn't know; but all she could do was hide behind the bushes with her sister and wait for destiny to take over. After all, she did say she would live with no regrets, and Skye didn't feel a pang of guilt or fear as she watched the two pirate crews fight with inhuman strength.

_My adventure begins here. _

* * *

**Please review, favorite, follow! It'll mean so much to me!**

**But on a lighter note, Eustass Kid involvement with the Oc will definitely be in the next chapter. I can't wait to write it :D**


End file.
